Tanjoubi
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Di usianya yang ke-11, seseorang berkata akan merayakan ulang tahunnya pada bulan Desember nanti. Di usianya yang ke-17, pada tanggal 7 Desember, Edogawa Ranpo mengajaknya membeli permen. / "Sweet seventeen, cocoknya dirayakan dengan yang manis-manis." / for Yosano's birthday and #HappyBirthdayFI2019


_Sepi mendominasi malam yang tidak biasanya damai. Permintaan gecatan senjata dari pasukan musuh jadi penyebabnya, sekalipun para tentara Jepang masih setia di tempat masing-masing sembari menenteng senapan. Yosano Akiko berjaga di pos kesehatan, bersiap apabila gencatan senjata dibatalkan dan ada tentara yang sakit, sekaligus menjagai seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia pulihkan menggunakan kemampuan khususnya._

_"Sampai kapan kita gencatan senjata?" Yosano menggumam pelan. Tangannya memutar-mutar jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang baru-baru ini jadi ciri khasnya, hadiah dari si pemuda pengguna kekuatan yang hobi membaca puisi._

_"Entahlah, tapi kurasa mereka masih berdiskusi."_

_"_Are_? Kau sudah bangun?"_

_"Baru saja," si pemuda melempar senyum. Gadis 11 tahun yang duduk di sisinya itu buru-buru kembali menyematkan jepitan tadi di rambutnya._

_Tangan pemuda itu meraih buku kumpulan puisi yang ada di sampingnya—terakhir kali ia titipkan pada Yosano, sebelum kembali berangkat membela negara dan kembali dalam keadaan nyaris sekarat. Rupanya Yosano sengaja meletakan buku itu di sebelahnya, karena tahu pemuda itu pasti akan mencarinya buat dibaca lagi._

_"Omong-omong, ketika bangun tadi, aku kepikiran sesuatu, lho," pemuda itu kembali bersuara. Yosano menoleh._

_"Kepikiran apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung._

_"Ulang tahun," si pemuda menerawang sejenak. "Ini bulan Juni—adikku berulang tahun sebentar lagi, sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut merayakannya ..."_

_"O-oh ..." Yosano mangut-mangut. "Sayang sekali ..."_

_"Kalau ulang tahunmu, kapan?"_

_"Aku?" Yosano menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut._

_Si pemuda mengangguk._

_"Ulang tahunku masih lama, sih," Yosano mengingat-ingat. "Tanggal 7 Desember, kalau aku tidak salah ..."_

_"Mau merayakannya nanti?"_

_"E-eh? Buat apa?"_

_"Buat ucapan terima kasih," si pemuda kembali tersenyum, "pada Nona Malaikat yang sudah membuat kami tetap bersemangat selama ini."_

_Yosano tidak tahu mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba dilingkupi rasa hangat nan gembira. Ia langsung mengangguk saja, penuh semangat, khas anak 11 tahun pada umumnya._

**~o~**

**Tanjoubi**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Sensei and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Yosano-sensei dan event #HappyBirthdayFI2019]**

**[more notes: setting 8 tahun sebelum cerita utama dimulai.]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Yosano-_san_, ayolah~!"

"Tunggu, Ranpo-_san_!"

Yosano kewalahan, mengejar pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya yang berlari menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Padahal Ranpo sendiri pasti masih ingat kalau dirinya buta arah—kenapa pula _Chou Suiri_ yang suka digadang-gadangnya itu tidak bisa menunjuk arah, sih?

_(Tenang, Yosano sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, kok.)_

Musim dingin baru saja menggantikan peran musim gugur dalam melingkupi sebagian daerah sub-tropis Bumi beberapa hari lalu. Udara dinginnya serasa menusuk tulang siapa saja, termasuk Yosano yang sekarang sedang mencari-cari eksistensi si bocah jenius yang untuk saat ini jadi tanggun jawabnya secara tidak resmi.

"Ya ampun ..." Yosano merutuk. Sial sekali, ia benar-benar kehilangan jejak Ranpo sekarang. Mau ngomong apa dia ke Fukuzawa kalau ia pulang tidak dengan Ranpo nanti? Mana pemuda itu sering diculik, pula. Oh, benar-benar sial.

Oke, tenang dulu. Yosano harus tenang, sabar, berpikir jernih guna mencari Ranpo yang sekarang entah sedang terdampar di mana. Pusat perbelanjaan sekarang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini hari kerja, pasti tidak akan sulit menemukan sosok pemuda itu kalau memang ia belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Maka Yosano mengangguk pelan, menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menyisiri tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Matanya menatap awas, jaga-jaga kalau semisal ia bisa menemukan pemuda sipit yang barangkali sedang menenteng cemilan sambil mencari-cari arah.

"Yosano-_san_, sebelah sini~"

Yosano sontak menoleh. Sosok pemuda yang sedaritadi ia cari-cari keberadaannya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, di depan sebuah konter penjual es krim, memegang dua cone es krim rasa vanila. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menghampiri pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Astaga, Ranpo-_san_ ..." Yosano menatap Ranpo khawatir. "Jangan pergi tiba-tiba, dong! Kalau kamu tersesat bagaimana?!"

"Aku tidak akan tersesat~" pemuda 18 tahun itu hanya nyengir. "Kali ini tidak akan."

"Huft."

Yosano membuang muka. Ranpo terkekeh, lalu menyodorkan salah satu es krim yang ada di tangannya. "Nih."

Si gadis melirik sedikit. Dahinya berkedut. "Huh?"

"Buatmu~" Ranpo masih menatap Yosano. "Jangan ngambek, ah—_Sachou_ pasti bakalan marah kalau aku membuat seorang gadis ngambek~"

Yosano mendengus. "Iya, iya ..."

Es krim dari tangan Ranpo diterima. Yosano memperhatikan sebentar es krim yang ada di tangannya, sementara Ranpo yang berdiri di sebelahnya sudah melahap miliknya sedari tadi.

"Dingin dingin malah makan es krim," Yosano melirik Ranpo. "Kamu nggak takut sakit, Ranpo-_san_?"

"Sakit? Apa itu?"

Entah Ranpo yang sedang bercanda atau apa, namun demi menghormati pemberian pemuda itu, Yosano pelan-pelan ikut memakan es krimnya. Sensasi dingin di lidahnya yang bercampur dengan suhunudara saat ini membuat Yosano langsung menggigil.

"Omong-omong, apa _Sachou_ memberi tugas?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan barusan melintas dalam benak Yosano. Pasalnya ini hari kerja, biasanya mereka main-main saja di agensi selagi Fukuzawa bekerja, dan hanya keluar kalau ada urusan.

Ranpo menggeleng. "Nggak ada, sih."

"Eh?"

"Ini tanggal 7 Desember," sambil menggigit cone yang tersisa, Ranpo berujar. "Hari ini ada peluncuran rasa permen baru di toko kesukaanku. _Sachou_ sudah bilang kalau aku boleh pergi, jadi aku mengajakmu, hehe~"

Yosano _sweatdrop_. "Astaga ..." desahnya pelan. "Jadi, di mana tokonya? Mau kuantar, kan?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini, seingatku," Ranpo tersenyum simpul. "Nama tokonya Des Bonbons."

Ah, Yosano tahu toko itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Setelah menghabiskan es krim miliknya sendiri, ia memberi isyarat pada Ranpo untuk mengikutinya.

~o~

Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang tersangkut dalam pikiran Yosano ketika Ranpo menyebut tanggal 7 Desember.

Hari ulang tahunnya. Yosano masih ingat. 17 tahun lalu, ia lahir ke dunia ini tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Beberaoa tahun setelahnya, setelah diketahui memiliki kemampuan khusus, ia dikirim ke sebuah sekolah kedokteran yang namanya asing bagi Yosano sendiri. Usianya 11 tahun kala tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan pria asing bernama Mori Ougai, yang membawanya ke medan perang untuk membantu menyembuhkan para tentara yang terluka atau nyaris tewas.

Di usianya yang ke-11 juga, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda baik. Pemuda yang ramah, hobi membaca puisi tiap ada kesempatan. Pemuda yang memberi Yosano jepit rambut kupu-kupu berwarna emas yang sekarang tersemat di rambutnya. Pemuda yang berjanji bahwa ia akan pulang buat menemui keluarganya suatu hari nanti.

Pemuda yang berkata akan merayakan ulang tahun Yosano nanti ... juga pemuda yang bunuh diri sebelum bulan Desember tiba.

_"Buat ucapan terima kasih, pada Nona Malaikat yang sudah membuat kami tetap bersemangat selama ini."_

Yosano pada usia 11 tahun mungkin sedikit kecewa, namun pelan-pelan, ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan ucapan pemuda yang marganya belum sempat ia ketahui itu—sama sekali tidak pernah. Kepergian pemuda itupun bukan salahnya—itu salah Yosano sendiri, yang terus menerus memulihkan para tentara Jepang hingga sebagian dari mereka kehilangan nurani dan barangkali akal sehat.

"Yosano-_san_, mau ke mana?"

"Eh?" langkah Yosano terhenti. Gadis itu mengerjap, lantas menoleh ke arah Ranpo yang rupanya sudah berhenti lebih dulu. Jarak antara keduanya nyaris 6 langkah.

"Toko permennya di sebelah sini," Ranpo menunjuk konter toko permen yang terletak di sebelahnya. Terlihat tulisan 'Des Bonbons' terpampang besar-besar di atas pintu masuk, sementara di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis permen yang disimpan dalam stoples besar bening berdasarkan warna dan rasa.

Yosano kembali mengerjap. "A-ah, ya ..."

Buru-buru ia menghampiri Ranpo. Si pemuda tampak menggembungkan pipi, katanya gara-gara Yosano kelewatan dia jadi lebih lambat bertemu dengan permen-permen tercinta—si gadis _facepalm_, karena Ranpo yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya ini kelewat _childish_.

"Kamu tunggu di sini, ya?—Biarkan aku memilih permen sesukaku!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan kebanyakan, nanti gigimu sakit."

"Hmm~"

Sementara Ranpo masuk dan memilih permen yang mau dibelinya, Yosano duduk di bangku depan konter. Benaknya masih memikirkan hal-hal yang sempat membuatnya melamun tadi.

Yah, pada dasarnya semua sudah berlalu. Tidak ada lagi jeritan para tentara, tidak ada Mori Ougai yang tatapannya menekan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

_Namun tetap saja lukanya tak kan hilang begitu saja, kan?_

"Yosano-_san_~"

Tahu-tahu sebuah bungkusan yang tidak Yosano ketahui isinya menempel di pipi si gadis, seketika membuyarkan lamunannya untuk yang kedua kali. Yosano melirik.

"Ranpo-_san_ ...?"

"Nih, buatmu," adalah seplastik permen warna-warni, yang Ranpo tempelkan pada pipi Yosano. Pemilik sepasang mata emerald itu nyengir dengan seplastik permen lainnya berada di genggaman tangan yang satunya.

Dahi Yosano berkerut. "He?"

"Permen, buatmu," Ranpo mengulang ucapannya—berbeda sedikit, namun maknanya sama. "Ada rasa apel, jeruk, stroberi~"

"Buatku?"

"Iyaaa!"

Yosano menerima plastik berisi permen aneka rasa itu dengan perasaan bingung—tumben sekali, Ranpo yang biasanya pelit kalau membeli permen itu mau berbagi. Ditambah, plastik yang diterima Yosano ini diikat sebuah pita tipis berwarna merah muda. Yosano menoleh, Ranpo sudah duduk di sampingnya sembari mengulum setangkai permen loli.

"Maaf, ya, cuman bisa ngerayain pakai permen."

"Huh?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" Ranpo balas menatap Yosano.

Yosano terdiam. "R-ranpo-_san_ ... tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" Ranpo tergelak. "Hari ini usiamu 17 tahun, bukan? _Sweet seventeen_, cocok dirayakan dengan yang manis-manis—tapi aku cuman bisa beli permen, maaf ..."

Yosano terdiam. Gadis itu terperkur, menatap seplastik permen yang kini ia genggam. "M-makasih ..."

Manik Ranpo yang sedari awal memang sudah sipit itu makin menyipit lembut. "Sama-sama, Nona Malaikat," ia tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Entah kenapa, ketika Ranpo mengucapkan hal barusan, Yosano seakan melihat sosok si pemuda yang sempat membekas di masa lalunya, ikut mengucapkan selamat padanya, pada tanggal 7 Desember.

**-end-**

**Iniguabikinapakokgajesangad— /oi**

**Oke, ada dua alasan kenapa Vira bikin fanfiksi ini. Yang pertama, buat memperingati hari ulang tahun Yosano Akiko yang jatuh pada tanggal 7 Desember (HBD MBAK DOKTER :"D). Lalu yang kedua, buat merayakan ulang tahun grup Fanfiction Indonesia yang akan jatuh pada tanggal 28 Desember mendatang! :D**

**Jadi Fanfiction Indonesia itu apaan, sih? Fanfiction Indonesia, ditemukan oleh Eins-Zwei pada tanggal 28 Desember 2018, adalah sebuah wadah diskusi bagi para author dan reader Fanfiksi di FFn. Tujuan kami adalah menciptakan author-author Indonesia yang berbakat, dengan motto, "Majukan fanfiction Indonesia!"**

**Bagaimana? Ada yang mau bergabung? Kami selalu menerima anggota baru dengan tangan terbuka, jadi silakan hubungi Eins-Zwei apabila ingin bergabung. Kami menunggumu! **

**And the last, terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca ini. Mari kita bertemu lagi lain waktu!**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**(by the way akhirnya saya bikin RanYosa, meski kelewat gaje :")**


End file.
